


5 Times Stephen Acted Like a Dad

by Lumeleo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Or, how Tony ended up with the most magical co-parent possible.





	5 Times Stephen Acted Like a Dad

“When are you going to tell him?”

Tony blinked. He was not exactly in the condition to be working through logic puzzles, and a vague statement like that was definitely one. “Tell who what?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Strange lifted an annoyingly perfect eyebrow. “Tell Spider-Man that you’re his father.”

Tony should have denied, should have deflected, should have done anything except stare at Strange. “…How did you know?”

“Auras.” Which was probably bullshit, but they had just saved literally half the universe, everything was bullshit. Half the universe including Peter. He had almost lost Peter forever.

“…I need to go.”

*

“You know,” Stephen said, turning a page on his ancient tome written in runesbecause he was utterly ridiculous. “When I first approached you, I didn’t expect to end up co-parenting.”

“You first approached me to save the world.” Tony shrugged, running a hand along Stephen’s thigh. “You knew by the time I asked you out.”

“You misunderstand.” Stephen shook his head. “I wasn’t complaining, just making an observation.”

Tony grinned. “Well, if it helps, I’m very glad to be sitting here with you way past midnight.”

Peter was going to be in so much trouble once he finally got home.

*

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

“Okay, first, neither of you has the right to say anything about me dating.” Peter looked equal parts embarrassed and annoyed. Considering the situation, it was probably fair. “And second, he’s going to be here in, like, five minutes, so too late.”

“You should at least have some security along.” Stephen frowned. “Tony? We can arrange security, right?”

“Stephen, your fussing is adorable, but he can literally juggle cars. Well. He could if he could juggle.” Tony shrugged. “You’ve got condoms, right?”

Hey, he couldn’t let Stephen be the only embarrassing one.

*

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to buy all the tabloids?” Stephen was frowning at his tablet.

“One, logistically improbable in a world with thousands of gossip blogs, and two, I’d hate to give money to idiots stuck in a dying medium.” Tony shrugged, tossing a peanut into his mouth. “What is it now?”

“Apparently, we are the reason Peter is dating a boy.” Stephen sighed. “Which shouldn’t be any of their business in the first place. He deserves his privacy.”

Tony smirked. “Well, we could give them something else to talk about.”

Semi-public sex was an excellent distraction.

*

“When I took up magic, I didn’t foresee having to battle giant robots.” Stephen leaned his elbows on his knees.

“Yeah, with hero stuff, you don’t exactly get to choose.” Tony patted Stephen on the shoulder. “At least we got it down without too many collateral damage. Kiddo? You all right?”

Peter groaned, spread out over the rubble in a way that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. “I’m alive?”

“Hi alive,” Stephen replied, sounding almost automatic. “I’m dad.” He then looked startled at his own words, even as Peter chuckled.

Tony realized, suddenly and irrevocably, that he was hopelessly in love.


End file.
